


【Beholder2相关】【玛格达】《23时59分》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Beholder (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 是一楼秘书玛格达·罗科维奇的故事。有关于她的故事的几乎完整的剧透，请谨慎。打完整条故事后由于“完全能理解，但是……”而非常难过，于是有这个，随便写写。玛格达和尼娜的互动都是捏造，里面有一些涉及剧情原文的台词。
Relationships: Magda Rakovich & Magda's granddaughter





	【Beholder2相关】【玛格达】《23时59分》

**Author's Note:**

> 是一楼秘书玛格达·罗科维奇的故事。有关于她的故事的几乎完整的剧透，请谨慎。
> 
> 打完整条故事后由于“完全能理解，但是……”而非常难过，于是有这个，随便写写。
> 
> 玛格达和尼娜的互动都是捏造，里面有一些涉及剧情原文的台词。

玛格达·罗科维奇怀抱着小小的孩童在桥洞下。腕表的镜面破裂，内部零件损坏，然而或许现在的的确确是23时59日。她有意无意地掰着手指——这是她在担任彼得·弗格森的秘书时留下的习惯，她要在整理那些档案的间隙里活动一下手指。手指僵硬而难以弯曲，但足够比出数字1：她与她的孙女尼娜·拉基蒂奇又活过了一天，她从堆满垃圾的桥洞下向上试探性地望去，也知道不会看到绛紫色的夜空：领袖的雕像在河湾的对面。领袖的目光从桥上略过，与抬起的手近乎平行。明明此处仅有她与尼娜，她却仍匆匆低头，回避那自花岗岩凿出的锐利视线（大约如此），把苹果藏进宽大的衣袖。事实上苹果是违禁品，然而她仍要自黑市商人手中拿来这样的果实：不那么鲜红也不那么饱满，但好歹它是苹果。塑料的汤勺足以让她将其捣成近似糊状的食物，对于孩童而言会更好下咽。她不知晓对于一个糖尿病患者来说何种饮食才算正确，她现在只是个刚从不适应者之家逃出的通缉犯。她来不及知道得更多，而这里也不会有医生。她终究在筋疲力竭时模糊地意识到自己的年迈……大抵是因辈分的事，怀里的小小生命同她享有相同的部分血脉，同她已故的女儿一样。只是这份温暖不可替代燃起的篝火，夜晚的低温使她恐惧，偶尔会让她产生一种幻觉，就是怀中所抱的并非是这鲜活的生命，而是一块墓碑，上面刻着两个名字：艾米利亚·克拉里奇和尼娜·拉基蒂奇。

她惊恐，手指近乎要陷入孩童的皮肤里。她可怜的孙女遭受病痛的折磨，而显然不适应环境者之家并未给她更好的照顾：头发枯黄，皮肤粗糙而身材瘦小。她不由自主地想起曾经在广场上见到的，寻觅甲壳虫的小女孩安卡。若尼娜能得到妥善的安置，大约也能像那样穿着干净的衣服在广场上玩耍，或是在家里听着战时广播，咿咿呀呀地试图复述领袖的语录。她感受到在她怀中的瘦小身躯在微弱地发抖……可怜的孩子，显然社会关怀部的负责人犯了错，他们把女校学生自愿捐赠的，用连体袜做成的100顶降落伞当做给孩子们穿的衣服送到了不适应环境者之家。孩子们没有衣服可以穿，不过她事先准备好了旧衣服。这是她的女儿艾米利亚留下的，艾米利亚未料想到那场要了她的命的早产，在这之前与丧偶的悲伤一边作斗争，一边做好了这件衣服。那似乎是违禁品，因为她理应等待社会关怀部的分配，而不是自己用南波利来的布料裁衣。现在，死神将她带走了，不幸中的万幸大约是没把一切都带走。玛格达·罗科维奇知道自己必须熬到第二天、第三天——更多更多天以后，她至少还知道一些什么。她的同事，那个“雷德格雷夫”看似有些玩世不恭，实则有着令人费解的好心，先前就是他帮自己找来了食物券、胰岛素和肥皂的，还有宝贵的，她的孙女的名字。毫无疑问，这种“令人费解的好心”本身并不适合在这个部门里生根发芽，但古怪的是那个伊凡·雷德格雷夫并未因此受挫。在她还是彼得·弗格森的秘书时，她就隐约察觉到这个年轻人身上具备某种特殊的气质……也许是因为他有备而来？不过他还是太年轻，否则他就不该惊讶了——谁会只是出于单纯的好心肠去帮助那些没有人管的孩子？他们生病了，残疾了，没有什么用了，是基因库中的垃圾，在领袖的仁慈下活着。不过至少现在，她可以把自己的孙女救出来了。当然，她不得不说，在她潜入不适应环境者之家的时候，在她看到那些身体虚弱乃至遍体鳞伤，甚至身上伤口溃烂的孩子时，她还是有一瞬间庆幸自己在伊凡·雷德格雷夫的帮助下弄来了肥皂，并且确实送到了这里（她看见了成堆的肥皂纸盒）。伊凡·雷德格雷夫那时近乎是很难以置信地重复：“纠正什么？”

“纠正全部！”她当然要把自己可怜的孙女从那垃圾堆中救出来，而在这过程中她所吐露的心声毫无疑问会挫伤这个年轻人。她还是有些自责的，她似乎挫伤了一个年轻人的心。但是那又如何？在她挪用收来的贿赂去购置药物、食物，希冀于这样一批又一批的捐赠能有一部分分给自己的孙女时，可没有谁来帮忙纠正那些尸位素餐的家伙呀！她总要用自己的方法纠正点什么。她借助那年轻人的力量做到了。好吧，或许以后在她安顿下来，有机会躲过通缉令的话，还能做点什么。可惜的是她现在是哪里也去不了，她只能在确认四周没有任何人后，和她的孙女躲在桥洞的阴影下，以废弃的塑料布遮盖身体，防止被人找到。警卫手中手电筒投射下来的光是最让人害怕的，每当那些苍白的光柱从桥面边缘向下投射时，那种好似因怀抱着写着两个名字的墓碑而产生的恐惧就会再度回来。她希望不要有谁走下来，更希望别有谁失足跌落，否则那些“恪尽职守”的警卫大约就要到桥洞来。她侧耳去听，听到模糊的，来自河湾另一头钟楼的钟声。这时应当是清晨的某个时点，民众都要为领袖而向着雕像敬礼。于是她也要在塑料布的遮盖下做出时长五分钟的敬礼。而若是天刚蒙蒙亮，也是出发的好时候。街上没有多少人，更不用说偏僻的，河湾处那废弃的隧道：她要去那儿寻求科学家的帮助。

她和她的孙女们该出发了。她戴着简易的假发，换上了工人的工装。她的手里提着一袋早已变质的，被丢在路边的面包，让自己看上去只是个接受了维修工作分配的工人。她用厚厚的保鲜膜裹住自己的乳房，厚至勒紧，如此这般才能掩饰自己的性征。她走着，同那些赶往部门上班的员工是逆流而行的，这才听见他们说起昨天收到的邮件：是绑架！在不适应环境者之家发生了一起绑架案……哦，哦，那怎么办？那些可怜的人要一直受这犯罪的困扰了？——那倒不必，英明的领袖必然是料想到这样的情形，法令里的“极乐睡眠”可不仅针对八十五岁以上的老人。他们再也不会收到那肮脏未来的玷污啦！玛格达·罗科维奇近乎是一下就停下。是的，她是说过那些不适应环境者之家里的人充满缺陷，是肮脏的垃圾，她的孙女是被送到那里的，同他们自然是不一样的！但是，但是，谁不知道“极乐睡眠”意味着什么？那会是光荣吗，那会意味着每一个死者能幸运地获得属于自己的一方狭窄的坟墓，而不需要等待摇号或者因中奖而意外获得名额吗？玛格达·罗科维奇似乎真的看到支离破碎的肢体从桥面上滚落下来。有肉块，有骨头，经过机器的碾压后成为某物的盘中餐。巨大的机器有着尖利而坚硬的牙齿，连因棉花满满当当的填充而稍显柔韧些的，孩子们的布偶也能一同咬碎，会变得比木屑还要细碎。玛格达·罗科维奇以为自己要被这些被压成肉糜似的污物给淹没了。在她睁开眼时，鲜红色消失了，只有威士忌酒瓶从桥面上滚落下来。什么都没有。

玛格达·罗科维奇又要和尼娜·拉基蒂奇度过一天又一天。玛格达·罗科维奇和其他人一样，要踩着那些支离破碎的肢体向前走……她已经失去向上爬的资格了。她要等待新的一天的23时59分的到来。

fin


End file.
